Isekai Quartet (Opening)
Isekai Quartet is the opening theme for Isekai Quartet. It is performed by Satoshi Hino (Ainz Ooal Gown), Jun Fukushima (Kazuma Satou), Yūsuke Kobayashi (Subaru Natsuki), and Aoi Yūki (Tanya von Degurechaff). Characters By Appearance * Aqua * Kazuma Satou * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Emilia * Subaru Natsuki * Tanya von Degurechaff * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Megumin * Darkness * Ram * Rem * Puck * Beatrice * Rhiner Neumann * Wilibald Koenig * Matheus Johan Weiss * Vooren Grantz * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Roswaal L Mathers * Erich von Rerugen * Hans von Zettour * Kurt von Rudersdorf Lyrics Kanji= 世界をおもしろくするのは 我々 我々 我々 我々 我々自身だ この素晴らしきかなインビテーション そこには大人も幼女も関係ない またゼロから始まる愛のダンジョン カタカタ骨の折れそうな新世界 あれはなんだろう これはなんだろう　どうのこうの言う前に 仕方ないだろ やるっきゃないだろ　生き残れ 状況把握で戦況をうまく切り抜けろ とかなんとか言ってる場合じゃないような異常事態 「俺の名前はナツキ・スバル！　天下不滅の無一文！」 「ターニャ・フォン・デグレチャフ少佐だ」 「私がアインズ・ウール・ゴウンその人だ」 「どうもカズマです。 …え？ ここかっこいい事言うところなの？」 帰りたい 帰るな 乗っ取りたい 乗っ取れない あー でも異世界もわりといい世界 ここは来るもの拒まず千客万来 案外気の持ちようみたい どこにいてもパラダイス 世界をおもしろくするのは 我々 我々 我々 我々 我々自身だ Oh 異世界かるてっと！ 異世界かるてっと！ 異世界かるてっと！ 異世界かるてっと… |-|Romaji= Sekai o omoshiroku suru no wa Wareware wareware wareware wareware Wareware jishin da Kono subarashiki ka na inbiteishon Soko ni wa otona mo yōjo mo kankei nai Mata zero kara hajimaru ai no danjon Katakata hone no ore sō na shin sekai Are wa nan darō kore wa nan darō dō no kō no iu mae ni Shikatanai daro yaru kkya nai daro ikinokore Jōkyō haaku de senkyō o umaku kirinukero To ka nan to ka itteru baai ja nai yō na ijō jitai "Ore no namae wa Natsuki Subaru! tenka fumetsu no muichimon!" "Tanya von Degurechaff Shosa da" "Watashi ga Ainz Ooal Gown sono hito da" "Dō mo Kazuma desu... e? koko ka-kko ī koto iu tokoro na no?" Kaeritai Kaeru na Nottoritai Nottorenai ā De mo i sekai mo warito ī sekai Koko wa kuru mono kobamazu senkyaku banrai Angai ki no mochi yō mitai Doko ni ite mo paradaisu Sekai o omoshiroku suru no wa Wareware wareware wareware wareware Wareware jishin da Oh I sekai karutetto！ I sekai karutetto！ I sekai karutetto！ I sekai karutetto… |-|English= What makes the world interesting? We, We, We, We, We, ourselves do This wonderful invitation There's no difference between being adults or being little girls. Another dungeon of love starting from zero A new world that seems to so tough that it may break bones. What is that? What is this? Before you complain It can't be helped, we have to do it, To survive! Get through the battle by analyzing the situation. But, it's an unusual situation that you don't even have time for that "My name is Natsuki Subaru! Sentenced to immortality and I'm also completely broke!" "Major Tanya von Degrechav is who I am." "I am the great Ainz Ooal Gown!" "Hi, I'm Kazuma. ...Eh? I'm supposed to sound cool here?" I wanna go home Don't go home I wanna take over I can't take over Ah---! But the different world is a nice world Whoever visits is always welcomed It depends how you see It's a paradise no matter where you are What makes the world interesting? We, We, We, We, We, ourselves do Oh- Isekai quartet! Isekai quartet! Isekai quartet! Isekai quartet... Trivia * Unlike the previous music openings associated with Overlord, it was not performed by an official group. Category:Music Category:Opening Themes